


[podfic] Momentum

by gyzym, reena_jenkins



Series: Read, Fire, Aim 'verse [3]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memorial Day, New York City, Podfic, Schmoop, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It doesn't matter who you are; eventually, everyone's past catches up to them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359331) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Coverartist:** [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** some spoilers (including mentions of character deaths) for _Captain America_ , takes place post- _Avengers_ movie

 **Length:** 01:49:28  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an **mp3** [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_Momentum_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!) In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)**bessyboo** has also made a **podbook (m4b)** of this one, available for download [**right over here**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Momentum.m4b). Yay!


End file.
